watchgirlsplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Alien: Isolation
Alien: Isolation is an action-adventure video game based on the Alien movie franchise, it was released in October 7th, 2014 and was published by Sega. The game takes place 15 years after the 1979 movie and features Amanda, Ellen Ripley's daughter, as she attempts investigate the disappearance of her mother. This series of videos was one of the longer lets plays the channel has done, and is the longest overall, with 21 parts (Two Survivor and 19 Campaign). It is also one of the most popular series the girls have done and is often recommended as the go to series to watch. It had Renae, Andrea, Mackenzie, and Molly participating. Video Synopsis Click "expand" to view a video synopsis. Survivor One The first part of Survivor was uploaded on October 10th, 2014 and was the 163rd video uploaded onto the channel. The video begins with the girls commenting about the game, Andrea commenting on the difficulty of the game and Renae explaining that they are going to do both Survivor mode and Campaign mode. They being Survivor Mode, Andrea attempting to read the on screen tips, but the words are obstructed by the bright star in the background, making it hard to read. Molly comments about the simplicity of the objective and that it's fabulous. Renae begins collecting items, but is not sure if she even needs any of them. Mackenzie looks around the room, hushing and expecting something to pop out, while Molly says that she is already scared and that she's already disappointed in herself for being scared. Mackenzie and Renae both find and obtain a flamethrower and are very excited about it. Molly finds a locker and decides to hide in it but finds the loudness while entering very indiscreet. Mackenzie has also decided to hide in a small space and attempts to craft whilst inside, but is disappointed that she can't craft while hiding. Andrea is pretty stoked about hiding, saying that it's just like Outlast and that she's just going to scream and hide, joking that that is how she wins in games and that it helped during the Outlast series. The girls begin the survival and exit the safe room, Andrea and Molly already feeling the pressure. Molly hears something and attempts to run away, but the Alien catches up to her and kills her. Mackenzie, with the flamethrower in hand, walks up to the Alien and burns it. Andrea hears something and attempts to hide, but she gets killed as she attempts to hide, though she finds the death scene cool. Renae sees the Alien and attempts to burn it with the flamethrower but misses, the Alien then lunges at her and kills her, Renae giggling throughout the death scene. Mackenzie also dies from the Alien and finds the death scene entertaining. Andrea comments that there was no where to hide from the Alien and that she should try to flirt her way out of danger, but admits that the Alien probably isn't interested. The girls make another attempt, Molly trying to sneak her way around. She then gets killed by the Alien and comments on the death scene. Mackenzie once again walks up to the Alien and burns it with the flamethrower. Later, she dies from the Alien, and finds the death scene cool. Renae attempts to outrun the Alien but it doesn't work, as Andrea walks around in the darkness and runs into the Alien and dies. She then comments that the head of the Alien looks rather phallic. Molly attempts to hide in a locker but is not fast enough, she then comments that the death scene of getting stabbed right through the stomach is the most metal way to go. Renae is hiding in a small space with the Alien nearby. The Alien then gets closer which makes Renae anxious, the game then prompts her to hold her breath, but she doesn't catch it in time as the Alien busts the door open and kills her, Renae commenting that it has shiny teeth. Mackenzie has a hammer and is excited about hitting the Alien with it, she then gets attacked by the Alien and is annoyed that she can't get one hit on it. Molly then finds the vents and the Alien on the other side, and subsequently dies from the Alien. Survivor Two Campaign One Campaign Two Campaign Three Campaign Four Campaign Five Campaign Six Campaign Seven Campaign Eight Campaign Nine Campaign Ten Campaign Eleven Campaign Twelve Campaign Thirteen Campaign Fourteen Campaign Fifteen Campaign Sixteen Campaign Seventeen Campaign Eighteen Campaign Nineteen Gallery File:Alien Isolation Survivor 1.png|Survivor One Thumbnail File:Alien Isolation Survivor 2.png|Survivor Two Thumbnail File:Alien Isolation Campaign 1.png|Campaign One Thumbnail File:Alien Isolation Campaign 2.png|Campaign Two Thumbnail File:Alien Isolation Campaign 3.png|Campaign Three Thumbnail File:Alien Isolation Campaign 4.png|Campaign Four Thumbnail File:Alien Isolation Campaign 5.png|Campaign Five Thumbnail File:Alien Isolation Campaign 6.png|Campaign Six Thumbnail File:Alien Isolation Campaign 7.png|Campaign Seven Thumbnail File:Alien Isolation Campaign 8.png|Campaign Eight Thumbnail File:Alien Isolation Campaign 9.png|Campaign Nine Thumbnail File:Alien Isolation Campaign 10.png|Campaign Ten Thumbnail File:Alien Isolation Campaign 11.png|Campaign Eleven Thumbnail File:Alien Isolation Campaign 12.png|Campaign Twelve Thumbnail File:Alien Isolation Campaign 13.png|Campaign Thirteen Thumbnail File:Alien Isolation Campaign 14.png|Campaign Fourteen Thumbnail File:Alien Isolation Campaign 15.png|Campaign Fifteen Thumbnail File:Alien Isolation Campaign 16.png|Campaign Sixteen Thumbnail File:Alien Isolation Campaign 17.png|Campaign Seventeen Thumbnail File:Alien Isolation Campaign 18.png|Campaign Eighteen Thumbnail File:Alien Isolation Campaign 19.png|Campaign Nineteen Thumbnail Trivia *Survivor One marked the first appearance of the new overhauled look of the studio. External Links Category:Gaming Category:Renae Category:Andrea Category:Mackenzie Category:Molly Category:2014 Category:2015